Call me idiot again
by PatyKida
Summary: After the final battle, Hitto finds himself alone. But there's someone he misses more than anyone. CRASH B-DAMAN story due to the fact there's no proper section. One shot, shonen ai, Hitto x Konta. Rated M for gore


**Anime: Crash B-Daman**

**Pairing: Hitto Tamaga x Konta Tsukino**

**Type: One Shot**

**Warning: Shonen ai, angst, some gore, psicological, deal with depression**

**This was my first angst/gory story, so don't judge me please! I really love this pairing, and I like some fluf, but I tried to go to something different this time, and this was the result, I hope you like it. This thing happens after the end of Crash B-Daman, sorry if it's depressing, enjoy!**

Loneliness.

That was probably the worse word Hitto could even ear, and feel even less. He just couldn't understand or imagine that he was truly alone. One after another, all of his friends shared the same destiny... the most awful destiny they could ever share... Leaving him in eternal loneliness.

By miracle, he survived the last blast, even his father and Kyosuke passed away with the explosion, Hitto was in critical condition, but managed after a couple of months without even moving a muscle on a hospital bed. Nana did visit him regurlarly, but she had bigger plans, to travel to England to study, so after four months she had to go, still worried abot her cousin, knewing the doctors would take care of him as good as they could. And they did, like mentioned, he survived and fully recovered, after seven months, he got out of the hospital and went back home.

"It feels... empty." He looked around the house that was the same as it was before, not a thing was changed. But it was as empty as it had never been. "Nobody uh..." he touched his father things, thought about his friends "Kodoh... Teruma... Jubee... Joe... Kaito... and..." His troat hurt at the end.

His body was being flooded with extreme sadness and hurt, that last one... that went right before his eyes, refusing to be saved... That last stubborn one that hurt more than all the others, how Hitto blamed himself for ever had listening to him and not pulled him to safety as soon as he could! The pain of reliving those memories was indeed too much, 'that idiotic stubborn that claimed to hate me! If you had gave me your hand! Dammit! It's me who hates you!' Hitto held his head falling on his knees with almost breaking with remorses 'they didn't even found your body! They found everyone's body except yours!' the boy sobbed.

He took a deep breath, rubbed his face and cough a bit while doing so, he slowly got the strenghts to get up while rubbing his arms compulsive 'his body is probably under that wrecked bridge on the deep of the sea' he still couldn't belive that was alone. What would he give to be called an idiot again? To bear with his tsundere like personality, always acting like he is the best, not sure if he was, but always showing that to everyone, yet dobting about himself, his teacher, his partner, his camrade, his love- Hitto blushed madly and broke down in tears. He lost his love! His very first love and he would never ever see him again dammit! Dammit Konta! How I hate you for that stupid sacrifice! Why didn't you fight it?! Was it so hard?! Was it hard to let me pull you to me?! What if the bridge fell down?! At least we would have fell down together! And died together! And be together!

But now it was too late. Too late indeed. You can't redo the past, you don't get a second chance on that. Hitto looked at the table, a small knife was on top of it. He held it slowly without a word.

"You're dead. Of that at least I'm sure." He said as he felt the sharp blade on the tip of his fingers. "I dunno anything more Konta, where your body is, if you regret it, if it hurt. I know you cryed at the end... … weren't you an idiot Konta? I felt you accepting your death, happy that you saved me... Thanking me... For letting you die..." He burst in tears again, held the blade strongly starting to bleed from his hand, not even his glove could stop the sharp blade of the knife.

"KONTA!" He yelled and shaked in phisical and mental pain "Couldn't you see that I loved you?! Does that matter now?! You never cared about my love! You knew did you?!" all of his body trembled violently "I love you... Konta I love you..."

"I love you too..." a soft whisper was heard.

All of Hitto's senses got overloaded with that whisper, he looked around all the house and saw nobody, not a living soul... So... What could that mean? If there wasn't a living soul.. That meant...

"I miss you too..." another whisper like the wind stroked on his ears.

Hitto smiled for the first time in months, it was Konta, it had to be, that sweet voice, that sweet wonderful voice, he had to met him again, so with a smile on this face, he held the knife strongly and said:

"Wait for me Konta."

And he sliced his troat deeply. Blood slided down to the floor as he fell down like a rock on the floor. But he didn't felt heavy at all, he felt light as a feather, he looked up and he saw Konta, he was there afterall, spreading his hand to Hitto, he was floating, he surely wasn't alive. Hitto spread his hand to him and held it. He finally understood that he wasn't alive anymore, so wasn't Konta. His body was on the floor, dead. But his spirit was there, holding Konta's sweet, small hand, smiling, feeling as happy as he never had before.

"Are you ready to be happy Hitto?" Konta smiled tenderly at him.

"I'm already happy." Hitto kissed him.


End file.
